Hip-Wiggling Dance
by RaindropsOnMyTeaCup
Summary: *FACE cute lil oneshot* The children giggled as they watched Papa dance. Alfred stood up on his own, kicking his little chubby legs and wiggling his hips in an attempt to dance like his Papa, beaming at how fun it was. "Papa! Lookit me!" Francis grinned, dancing with the children. They were so engrossed in laughing and wiggling their hips that they didn't notice Arthur come home...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Side Note: I thought of this while listening to 'Can't Stop The Feeling' by Justin Timberlake, but any upbeat song would work~**

* * *

 **Hip-wiggling Dance**

Francis loved to dance. He had loved it all his life, from ballet as a child, to impressing potential lovers with his moves in clubs, to the first dance he and Arthur had shared as a married couple on their wedding night.

Now, several years later, the Frenchman still had the passion when he turned on the radio. He was baking some cookies for his beloved twins, Alfred and Matthew, who were too young to know the meaning of the lyrics but old enough to giggle as their Papa began to dance along.

Francis stirred the cookie mix into a dough, his hips swaying and his feet sliding along the kitchen floor as he danced to a particularly upbeat song, singing along as well.

Alfred and Matthew were both sat in their highchairs, watching their Papa twirl around the kitchen. Matthew giggled in amusement, and Alfred began kicking his legs as if trying to mimic Francis.

The Frenchman grinned, putting down the cookie mix in favour of scooping Alfred up, holding him under the arms and dancing with him. Alfred shrieked loudly as Francis span around with him, and the toddler beamed in excitement, laughing loudly.

Francis laughed too, setting Alfred down on the floor before scooping Matthew out of his highchair and doing the same with him. Matthew giggled, his cheeks flushing pink from exhilaration as Francis danced with him.

Alfred stood up on his own, kicking his little chubby legs and wiggling his hips in an attempt to dance like his Papa, beaming at how fun it was.

"Papa!" he yelled. "Lookit me!" Francis laughed as he set Matthew down too, before taking one of the twin's hands in each of his, and Alfred grabbed Matthew's free hand. Together, all three of them danced in a triangle, laughing and shrieking at the fun they were having.

They were so engrossed in dancing that none of them heard the front door open as Arthur came home. The Englishman was about to call out that he was home, when he heard the music and the laughter coming from the kitchen. Raising a bushy eyebrow, Arthur came to the doorway of the kitchen in time to see Francis with Alfred on his back and Matthew in his arms.

The initial alarm retreated with the smiles the three of them wore, and Arthur smiled himself, leaning against the doorframe as he waited to be noticed.

Francis grinned, unaware that his husband was watching as he danced with Matthew, Alfred doing his own hip-wiggling dance and flinging his arms around.

Arthur chuckled at the display, causing Francis to look up. Surprised cerulean locked with amused emerald as Francis finally noticed his husband, but he only grinned and beckoned Arthur over.

The Englishman rolled his eyes, but far too willingly he allowed himself to be pulled into the commotion. Matthew and Alfred held each other's hands and jumped up and down to the song, as Francis held Arthur's hands and danced with him.

Arthur was a secretly talented dancer, and Francis knew it, but in this situation Arthur was content to simply twirl Francis around the kitchen, smirking as the Frenchman laughed gleefully.

All too soon, the song changed, and Arthur ceased his movements, not so willing to let go of his husband just yet though.

Francis grinned, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck as he pecked his lips.

"Welcome home, _mon cher_ ~" he purred, finally giving Arthur a proper greeting.

Arthur just chuckled. "Hello, love."

He let his husband go as Alfred and Matthew tugged on his trousers, both wanting to be picked up.

Francis smiled, spooning the cookie mix onto the baking tray in little balls before popping it in the oven, as Arthur juggled holding both of the twins at once.

Matthew hugged Arthur's neck while Alfred did his very best to climb all over his father as if the Englishman were a rock-climbing wall, and Francis watched the display with a grin, before a new upbeat song came on, and his eyes lit up mischievously.

"Shall we have another dance, _mes cheries?~"_

Arthur's look of horror went unnoticed as the twins resumed their wiggling dance in Arthur's arms while Francis merely looked on in amusement.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a happy little one-shot for you, since the last thing I wrote was very, very sad and I needed to cheer myself up. I'm sorry if it's crap, but I just had the idea and wanted to write it before I lost it~**

 **Please review and let me know what you thought! x**


End file.
